


Underwear

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick's feelings for Bruce are one sided, Dirty Underwear, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Dick takes advantage of Bruce and Alfred being gone for the night.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 17





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-eight of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Underwear

He was supposed to be doing his homework that had been neglected the last few nights while helping Batman with the take down of that massive drug ring instead he was taking advantage of the fact it was Alfred’s night out to slip into Bruce’s room. 

Bruce wouldn’t be home for hours since he was putting in a Brucie appearance at a charity event so he could indulge in things. He made his way to the hamper and dug through it until he found the black briefs Bruce had been wearing before he got got ready for tonight. Once he had the pair he pulled out the pair he’d been keeping from the last time he did this and put them into the hamper as a replacement. 

The first time he’d ever stolen a pair he’d had to swipe a clean pair and put them into the place but now he just changed out a heavily used pair for a fresh dirty pair. His prize in hand he made his way back to his room and shut the door before stripping everything off and laying back on his bed. He brought the briefs to his nose and breathed in deeply. It was a scent he knew so well. Years of living, training and sparing with Bruce meant he could identify the man’s scent easily.

He breathed in deeply and began to fondle himself even as he dreamed of being able to encounter this particular scent of Bruce’s directly even though that would never happen. So he contented himself with this smelling dirty underwear and picturing Bruce in them. He pictured what he’d do to Bruce if he could and what he’d want Bruce to do to him. 

He lost himself in the fantasy until he was about to climax and then he quickly moved the underwear down to cum all over it. He then used it to wipe up any cum he missed but smellign it again. Now his own smell was mixed with that of Bruce and that made it even better. He got up and padded naked to hiding place for them and put them away. He’d use them again later but for now he needed to get dressed and finish his homework so Bruce would let him go back out on the street later tonight as Robin.

The End


End file.
